1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ramps for vehicles and more specifically to a mobile ramp for vehicles that can be manually positioned so that a vehicle can be rolled thereon to elevate one or both ends of the vehicle to provide access to the underside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many aspects of servicing and maintaining a vehicle require access to the underside of the vehicle. The simple task of changing the vehicle""s oil, for example, can become nearly impossible unless the mechanic can place himself beneath the vehicle with sufficient room to work.
Many different tools and devices are known that can be used to elevate one or both ends of a vehicle. However, many of these tools and devices suffer from one or more shortcomings. The common jack, while portable and accessible to the do-it-yourself mechanic, is limited in application and safety due to its narrow base. Typically, jacks are capable of elevating only one end of a vehicle and may be limited to raising just one side of one end of a vehicle. If a single jack is disposed at one end of a vehicle along its centerline, the vehicle will be susceptible to tipping and falling to one side. The use of two jacks to increase stability can be awkward and impractical.
Mechanical and hydraulic lifts provide sufficient power and stability to safely lift an entire vehicle off the ground. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,082; 5,297,653; 4,901,980; and Des. No. 349,802 all teach different forms of vehicle lifts. Many similar lifts can raise a vehicle to a height that allows a mechanic to comfortably walk beneath the vehicle and work on its underside. However, these lifts are typically expensive and require a large amount of floor space. Moreover, lifts are usually built into the floor of the garage and are incapable of being moved from one end of the garage to another. Accordingly, lifts are usually not practical for smaller garages or the do-it-yourself mechanic.
Ramps often provide a middle ground between simple jacks and complex lifts. Fixed ramps can be easily fashioned from a pair of rails that are positioned several feet above the floor of the garage, with a sloped platform or a pair of tracks leading to a generally horizontal platform which supports one end of a vehicle. This design allows the mechanic to safely lay beneath the vehicle and work on its underside. The convenience of being able to selectively position the ramp, or easily remove it from the garage entirely, prompted the design of wheeled ramps. However, such a design requires that the ramp be of sufficient strength to support the weight of a vehicle while remaining relatively light and easy to maneuver. Moreover, wheeled ramps must be designed so that once the ramp is placed in position, the wheels can be easily disengaged from the floor so that the ramp is adequately anchored for use in elevating a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,406 teaches a wheeled ramp that is selectively positionable and sufficiently mobile to allow a mechanic to move the ramp to a convenient storage location when it is not in use. However, its design requires a complexity of lever-arms that must be hand-operated by the mechanic to engage and disengage the wheels in order to position and secure the ramp. The complexity of the lever-arm system is naturally prone to mechanical failure and human error. The manufacture of such a wheeled ramp also requires precise tooling and construction to provide continued effective use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wheeled ramp for elevating vehicles with a simple design that allows for ease of operation and manufacture.
The present invention relates to wheeled ramps for elevating and servicing a plurality of different types of vehicles. More particularly, the device of the present invention relates to a simplified structure for wheeled ramps for vehicles that provides ease of use and manufacture without sacrificing safety and dependability.
The base of the ramp is comprised of horizontally disposed base plates that are in spaced relation to each other, forming a gap therebetween. A sloped platform extends upwardly from the base to a point above the gap between the base plates. A generally horizontal platform is connected to the elevated end of the sloped platform and extends outwardly over the base. A plurality of paired, vertically disposed supports extend upwardly from the base and are connected to the sloped and horizontal platforms.
The ramp is provided with a pair of retractable wheels that allow the ramp to be selectively mobile. The wheels are easily retracted into the base so that the ramp is secured against the floor of the garage when the ramp is in use. A spring, disposed between the wheels and the horizontal platform, extends when the vehicle is wheeled off the ramp. This action brings the wheels into functional engagement with the floor of the garage, permitting the ramp to once again be moved. An elongated, retractable handle is provided at one end of the ramp to allow the mechanic to reposition the ramp.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved ramp for elevating vehicles that is easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved ramp for elevating vehicles that is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved ramp for elevating vehicles that is selectively mobile.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved mobile ramp for elevating vehicles that is stable and durable.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ramp for elevating vehicles having retractable wheels that allow the ramp to be safely secured to the ground when the ramp is in use, and easily moved when it is no longer in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ramp for elevating vehicles having wheels that retract automatically when a vehicle is wheeled onto the ramp, and extend automatically when the vehicle is wheeled off of the ramp.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.